


So Far from Her

by cfsnape



Series: Broadchurch Songs [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfsnape/pseuds/cfsnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of the song So Far from Olafur Arnalds. Drabble. Pretty much Alec POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far from Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't own anything except my thoughts.

> _So far from who I was_
> 
> _From who I love_
> 
> _From who I want to be_

He had a life in Sandbrook. He had a wife, he had a daughter, he had a family.

He wasn't ambitious, never really cared about promotions, he just wanted to be a good copper.

> _So far from all our dreams_
> 
> _From all it means_
> 
> _From you here next to me_  

And then everything has fallen apart.

Sandbrook ruined his career, Tess ruined his family.

He lost his wife, his daughter, he lost everything.

> _So far from seeing home_
> 
> _I stand out here alone_
> 
> _Am I asking for too much_

He left his home because he couldn't stay there, broken and feeling such a fool.

He had to left Daisy whom he loved more than anything without telling her the truth.

> _So far from being free_
> 
> _From the past that's haunting me_
> 
> _The future I just can't touch It wasn't enough._

 Even if he left Sandbrook - the town, he couldn't left Sandbrook - the murder behind.

It followed him to Broadchurch, lurking in every corner, waiting for him to fall asleep and pulling him under the water, to leave him choking, fighting for air.

> _And if you take my hand_
> 
> _Please pull me from the dark_
> 
> _And show me hope again_

When it seemed that he's gonna loose everything including his life, she came along.

Ellie whose life fell apart in front of Alec's eyes; the woman who continously quarreled with him, called him a knob, yet she stood by him when he needed her the most.

And he stood by her when she needed her the most.

> _We'll run side by side_
> 
> _No secrets left to hide_
> 
> _Sheltered from the pain_

They went back to Sandbrook together, he told her his worst memory which haunted him during the nights and she understood his pain.

She solved the case and he helped her to turn her rage over the verdict to revenge on the people who were responsible for his nightmare.

 

He wishes that their parting gesture would have been more than a handshake.

 

He doesn't know that she wishes that too.


End file.
